Good Times
by Mooby39
Summary: Post Chosen, the Scoobies are building a school for the new slayers and watchers, im not sure of any pairings yet, but they'll happen gradually.


Good times.

As Buffy sat and looked around her, she couldn't help but smile it had only been a year since the destruction of Sunnydale, but the Scooby's had built themselves a home of sorts. Giles had used a good deal of money from the council to buy a rather big block of land. Large enough to build a school, dormitories for all of the new slayers and even the new watchers. It was amazing how quickly you can get things built for the right amount of money.

Of course none of the new slayers were _at_ the school yet, what with them all being away, half were with Giles and Wood at the Sunnydale ruins, scavenging for what ever was left. And the other half were with Faith camping out for a few weeks, just a few miles away from the school.

They had finally started to get things back together, and from what Giles had told her, they would soon be getting proper teachers in for all the slayers and watchers as well. Silently preying that this place wouldn't come to be known as 'hogwarts'. Buffy stood up off of the ground and began to walk towards the large marble statue in the middle of the open courtyard.

Originally the Statue was supposed to be just of Spike. But Giles, insisting that Spike would not have wanted a large chunk of marble in his image to honor him, had instead suggested that they have the whole group there. The rest of the gang agreed with minimal prompting from Buffy.

So now, it was a large chunk of marble with Buffy and Faith surrounded by Willow, Xander, Giles and Oz. While a stone image of Angel stood off to the right of the group, carved from the flat surface of the marble, all of them facing the large school itself. And on the other side of the marble block were several carvings of Spike, some in his Vampire face, others of him beaten and bleeding, as he had been the times he was captured by Glory and also by the 1st.

Buffy smiled at the image it always made her feel better to see it glistening in the sunlight.

"BUFFY!! PHONES FOR YOU!" Dawn was calling to her from out of one of the school's windows. Slowly she walked back towards the school.

~~~~~

That night, LA

~~~~~

Kennedy ran, as quickly and silently as she could ducking in and out between gravestones, jumping memorial shrines in honor of the dead, fleeing from the demon that was chasing her. Then catching her foot on a root she stumbled, falling to the ground in a bundle of stakes, clothes and girl.

The vampire stood above her, looking down through his golden eyes at his prey. "Buffy was right", she said, "you Demons really cant resist a run and stumble can you" Quickly pulling out her stake and flipping over to face the beast, stake at the ready to dust him. "Holy… Crap!"

Quickly kicking the stake out of her hand before she could react, the vampire pulled her up by the neck, and in one swift move, snapped it as if it were no more then a toothpick. As he turned to leave, abandoning the body underneath the tree where she had 'tripped', a silver glint caught his eye, it was a small chain bracelet around her wrist. "A bit of proof is always good when 'ya say you've killed a slayer" he mused aloud, bending down he tore it off, and once again turned to leave.

~~~~~

Next Day

~~~~~

Willow's 'staff room' as she liked to call it was decked out with mostly big comfy chair's and computer parts laying on a few tables as well as the occasional magic book and candle.

As Willow sat quietly at her computer in her room typing as she listened to a CD she had borrowed off of Buffy, Dawn walked into the room carrying a large amount of what looked to be spell and potion supplies.

"What'cha got there Dawnie?" she asked

Dawn looked over to her, "just a bunch of spell stuff, I was hoping maybe you could show me how to do some of them locating spells for demons you know? So I can still help out when there isn't much research to be done"

"Sure" Willow replied with a smile "as long as you don't mind if we skip the parts where I turn all addicted to magic."

Dawn gave a weak smile and dumped the supplies in the middle of the room. And willow knelt down on the floor and started to sort through them."H-have you seen Buffy anywhere? She was supposed to have called Giles, but Giles just rang and was asking why Buffy hadn't called yet….. I think he said something about some sort of insult to his intelligence or something…"

Willow looked up at her, "um, I think she said she had to see Faith before calling Giles'"

"Ok then, well, she'd better call him quick or somethin', cause's Giles is going to be PI-."

"Dawn, don't finish that sentence," Buffy said from behind her. 

"Eep!" Dawn turned to face her older sibling, "Buffy! Hi! What's up? Back so soon?"

"Well… to be honest, bad news….."

Willow's head shot up. "What happened? Where's Xander? Is he ok?"

Buffy took a seat on the couch behind her, sitting quietly for a moment, contemplating how to tell Willow that she had lost yet another lover, well, Ex-Lover. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "Kennedy is dead. Giles say's that Wesley found her body while rounding up a new slayer in the area. He's not sure what it was that killed her, but it would have had to have been a demon much stronger then a slayer"

"Oh…god……" Willow fell backwards onto her bottom. Dawn looked quietly at the floor before voice her question.

"Was it a Vampire? Or was it some other kind of demon?"

Buffy looked to her and shook her head. "I don't think it could have been any old vamp to do this, had to have been some other kind of demon. I mean, Kennedy had a year of being a full strength slayer, and all the training she got before becoming a slayer, so it had to have been something else."

Willow, quickly stood up, and then sat back down again, unable to decide which position would be better to cope with the sudden news of Kennedy's demise.

~~~~~

That Night, LA.

~~~~~

Walking quietly into the bar, the Vampire looked around for a nice quiet place to sit and plan out his night, unfortunately, there were no such places, so instead he took a seat at the bar, next to a large demon with folds and folds of loose skin.

"Gimme a beer" he said to the bar tender, taking a hold of the bottle as it was handed to him. "you heard of any other slayers around? I wouldn't mind a bit of fun tonight…"

The bar tender, a scrawny looking, blue skinned demon with several horns protruding from his face, looked at him as if he was some kind of insane raving derelict. "Your _looking_ for a slayer? You gotta have a death-wish."

Reaching over the counter the vampire grabbed him by the neck and pulled him face to face. "I'd really _appreciate_ any information on any slayers around here" he said before forcefully shoving the demon back over the counter.

All the demons in the bar turned to look towards the two of them, "Slayers, right, right, yeah I heard there was one of them got killed last night! That's it, no others around here."

Another Vampire along the counter spoke up. "So you were trying to bag yourself a slayer huh? damn shame I killed the other one last night, I would've given ya a shot at her if I'd known there was anyone else after the kill" and finished off with sniff and a grin.

Taking a swig of his beer and turning towards him the brown haired vampire replied, "Oh, so _you're _the one who killed her last night, you know-" he stood up and began walking towards his peer "-I could have SWORN I killed her myself, funny thing, I've even get this nifty little bracelet of hers to prove it, it's funny inn'-it?"

"You callin' me a liar?"

"Calling? No, no, 'course not, I'm flat-out _telling _you, and everyone else here that you're a liar…" bringing back his hand and swinging it into the others face and sending him flying into a wall. "Damn shame too, cause I don't enjoy embarrassing people in front of large crowds, but taking credit for my kill? Sorry mate, that just doesn't fly with me." Quickly snapping the leg off of one of the bar stools; he began to beat it over the other vampire's head and back. "now." He said, stopping the punishment. "tell everyone the truth, then go to your room young man."

Coughing and spluttering all over the bar room floor he managed to respond with a whimpering, "I didn't kill her" he coughed. "He did!"

The Crowd of demons and low life humans all clapped and cheered. Several vampires and other assorted demons offered to pay for drinks. "No thanks fella's just tell me about any slayers you know of and I'll be on my way, I'm building up a collection you see, I kill slayers, and take trinkets of there's it's a hobby I've just started." He said holding out the small chain he'd taken from the girls body.

"Buddy, you got a name?"

"Yeah, most blokes call me Spike, the slayer of slayers" he said with a chuckle.

"Spike?!" The flabby demon that had been sitting next to him at the bar was speaking. "It really is you then?!"

"Huh? who're you?"

"It's me, Clem! Remember? Sunnydale? We played poker together, geez man, last I heard you'd been burnt up extra crispy in the hellmouth".

"Sorry mate, don't remember you" he sniffed hostilely and readied himself for a fight "did I owe you some money or something?"

Clem laughed "well, yeah, you owe everyone money, but we were friends remember? Buddies?"

"Sorry mate, doesn't ring any bells"

Slowly everyone else went back to their drinks and talking, and spike took his seat next to Clem again. "Come on, you've gotta remember, I helped you look after Buffy's little sister? I took care of your crypt when ya went to get your soul?" noticing the vampire's continually blank expression he kept speaking. "Come on man, you have to remember me!"

Spike took a long drink of his beer and turned to face him, "did you say when I went to get a soul? Why would I get myself a soul?"

Clem looked utterly perplexed for a moment before remembering the reason "Oh! Oh! I remember now, you did it for the slayer, you thought that she couldn't love you if you didn't have a soul!"

"And this slayer, do you know where she is?"

Clem nodded enthusiastically "'course I do! I talk to her all the time; she's a friend of mine, why you wanna go see her? Man she'd be dead excited to see you again"

Spike nodded slowly "yeah, yeah dead excited alright, this is _Buffy_ we're talkin' about though righ'? Not some other bird?"

"Of course it's Buffy, from what she say's her and the rest of their group have started up a school for all them new slayers supposed to be a big thing too. You want the address? It's pretty close to Cleveland"

Spike took another drink of his beer and nodded again, "uh.. yeah, that'd be great, go up there, relive old times eh? Remember though, if ya see her or any of her pals, don't say anything about me, I want it to be a surprise" he said with a wink.

Quickly getting the address off of Clem and heading out the door, silently planning out his dramatic return. He'd learnt something from Angelus, always attack people's weaknesses relentlessly. And from what _'Clem_' had just told him, the slayer apparently thought he was all noble and such.

And he'd use that, attack and attack until the girl was as insane as Dru, then he'd put the bitch out of her misery with a nice. Quick. Railroad Spike. He grinned maliciously loving the thought of it. His stomach rumbled loudly interrupting his thoughts, "I think I should go out and get something to eat before I leave, maybe a little Chinese…" he said following a young Chinese girl.

~~~~~~~~

Sorry ladies and Gents, this is just the 1st chapter, I wont be uploading the next one until I've written at least 3 _more _chapters. I hope ya dig it, how about ya review it eh?


End file.
